Ed, Edd n Eddy in the Month of Horror
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Its time for another Month of Horror and this time it is the residents of Peach Creek who are in for the scares.
1. Chapter 1

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Money its an important part of the economy, it pays the bills, food, shelter, gas to run your cars, and holds community's together. But for Eddy money runs the world and if you don't have any you be miserable.

Yes Eddy loved money, loved it ever since his brother showed him the power and the ways of money. He scammed through out of his life to get it, but of course they weren't usually successful so he doesn't get to hold his precious money for long. But when he does get it he always savors the feel of it and drools in excitement while looking at it through his money jar. Then he does his favorite part spending it all on jawbreakers; oh how Eddy wish he was rich then he could have what ever he wants.  
And unknown to him he was about to receive his wish shortly.  
This is where his tragic tale begins.

One day after he and his friends got separated during another intense chase from the angry kids. Eddy found himself in front of a dark cave in the middle of the woods, he goes into the cave to hide until he deemed it was safe. In the cave Eddy found some weird writing, he reads them out loud and then was suddenly blinded by a bright blue light.  
When he came to Eddy felt a terrible headache, he puts his hand on a rock to get himself up but then there was a poof and the rock turned into a bunch of quarters.

Eddy jumped back in surprise, he looked at the pile of quarters and then at his hands in confusion. Eddy goes to another more larger rock and touched it, and it to turned into quarters. Eddy couldn't believe it, did he have the power to make objects into money? There was only one way to find out.

He exits the cave and touched a tree and that turned into quarters, Eddy looks down at the pile before he lets out an excited smile.

Through out the day Eddy ran through the forest touching everything from trees to bushes turning them all into quarters. He ran into town and turned everything there into quarters; by sundown Eddy had turned all of peach creek into piles of piles of quarters. Eddy stood on top of the largest pile of quarters, laughing crazily as his dream of becoming rich was finally coming true and nothing was stopping him from enjoying it.

That was until he accidently slipped and fell backwards and touched his own face.

When Double Dee and Ed came back from their hiding places, they were not only surprise to see that Peach Creek had turned into a junkyard of quarters, but they were also surprise to see the remains of Eddy's Clothes on one small pile of pennies.

* * *

 **Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Month Of Horror, if you have an idea for a horror oneshot then please put in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to MasterCaster.**

 **Sorry for the delay my power was out.**

* * *

"STEP RIGHT UP!" Eddy shouted from behind his new stand, with a red curtain behind him. "COME AND SEE THE MOTIONLESS LUMP! FOR ONLY TWENTY FIVE CENTS!"

Interested Johnny and Plank approached the stand, "Wow! What's the lump Eddy?"

"Go and find out Johnny me boy."

Johnny smiles while handsomely paying two quarters to Eddy, he goes in front of the red curtain waiting excitedly to see the motionless lump. From the side Double Dee's head pokes out, Eddy gives him a thumps up Double Dee ducks back in and pulls the curtains, revealing Ed on his chair watching IT.

"Behold Johnny THE MOTIONLESS LUMP!"

"Yep that's me alright." Ed waved from his chair.

"So what do you think Johnny? Pretty amazing am I right?"

Johnny turns to Plank and nods before he turned to Eddy. "Plank says this stinks as your breath Eddy."

Eddy's face turns red and steam comes out of his ears. "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Calm down Eddy Plank said it."

"OH STUFF IT ABOUT THAT STUPID HUNK OF WOOD, HE'S NOT EVEN ALIVE!"

Johnny gasped in offense, "You take that back Eddy!"

"WHAT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH HERE! HE'S NOTHING BUT FOOD FOR THE TERMITES!"

"HE IS NOT! PLANK IS A LIVING HUMAN BEING!"

Eddy lets out a laugh, "WOW! YOU MUST BE NUTS IF YOU THINK THAT HUNK OF WOOD IS A PERSON MELONHEAD!"

"OH YOUR GOING TO BE SORRY YOU SAID THAT EDDY!" Johnny walks away with a huff.

"Jeez what a nut." Eddy returned to his stand to wait for the next costumer, Double Dee walks up to his side. "Eddy don't you think you should apologies."

"For what?! I just told him the truth."

"Yeah, but you know how Johnny is with Plank."

"Relax sockhead I sure he'll be fine and over it by tomorrow."

"I don't know he sounded quite angry."

"What's he going to do throw acorns at me?"

"I don't know, but I feel it will be big."

* * *

Later that day Eddy was in a bad mood while heading home, his scam was a bust and it really made him mad because he came up with the idea for it in merely one second and it made him angry to see it go down the drain.

Eddy kick a can out of the way, suddenly his eyes catches something in their sights. In the middle of someone's yard was a ten dollar bill, Eddy's eyes turned into dollar signs, he runs to the dollar as fast as a cheetah, but then the ground below him collapsed and Eddy fell into a pit and sharp pieces off wood impales through his head, neck, and chest. Blood goes down the poles turning them red.

Above the hole Johnny looks down at Eddy's corpse with a psychopathic smile on his face, he turns to plank.

"Did I do good Plank?"

"Yes my servant, you did very well. This pipsqueak has now learn the punishment of insulting me."

"What should we do with his body buddy?"

"Fill in the hole and let his body be feasted by the worms."

"Okay buddy."

Johnny places Plank down and then picks up a shovel, where he proceeded to fill the hole up. Plank's crayon eyes shifted down making it look like he was doing a sinister smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to Themetavoorhes.**

* * *

Tony aka Eddy's older brother never believed in ghosts, he always thought that they were things that were made up by crazy people that wanted attention or from stories that would scare little kids. Yes Tony never believed in ghosts and never will, until after the day he murdered his little brother and his stupid pals.

It happen during the day that his parents had decided to kick him out after he got caught vandalizing the school as well as stealing money from a local bank. He was so angry that day that something inside him snapped, he desperately wanted to take his anger out on someone and unfortunately on that day the first three people he saw were his younger brother and his two pals who were watching television.

He told them that he had something to show them in his room, they instantly took the bait as they always wanted to go into his room, but were usually told to stay out by him, so they obliviously jumped to go in on the opportunity.  
When they entered the room their eyes went as wide as pancakes over the stuff that were in the room. But that wonder quickly disappeared when Tony shut the door and locked it with its various locks, they turn around in confusion and saw Tony staring at them with anger in his eyes.

Tony killed them right then and there in that room, he stabbed Double Dee multiple times with a steak knife, strangled Ed with rope, and lastly for Eddy he gave him a severe beating, before he gave the finishing blow to his brother the last thing he said to his battered brother was "I'm finally going to get rid of the mistake in the family." He then grabbed his neck and snapped it, to make it worse he stood over their corpses and spit on them, and left the room as if he was casually going to the bathroom.

He was already out of Peach Creek by the time his parents discovered their bodies, he decided to sleep at a motel for the night. The activity started the next day, when Tony woke up the first thing he noticed was an unpleasant smell in his room; he complained to the manager but when he came to see where it came from he couldn't smell anything. Tony insisted that there was a horrible smell, the manger thought that he was playing some short of particle joke so he gave him a scolding and left leaving him to the horrible smell.

The next strange thing that happen was that after he took a shower his clothes were neatly folded on the bathroom sink, which was weird since he could've sworn that he had them thrown on the floor. He puts them on and exits the bathroom where he saw a piece of paper on his suitcase, he picks it up and to his shock their were blood written letters that said 'WHY AM I A MISTAKE?!".

Tony dropped the letter in utter shock, then a piercing screamed filled his ears he looked around him but found no one there. From this moment Tony knew that something was going on.

Oh how right he was, wherever he went the horrible smell followed, things moved on their own like a salt shaker at some dinner that he stopped by it moved and dropped right on his lap, the top open and spilled on him. And to make it worse the waiter thought he did it himself and said he had butter fingers.  
Then finally one night while Tony was in another motel's bathroom he was washing his face, and when he looked up at the mirror and saw a battered, twisted neck version of his brother standing behind him while looking at him angrily.  
Tony jumped and turned around only to see that no one was there, it was at that moment Tony now knew that ghosts were real and his brother and his friends were haunting him.

There years later Tony settled down in Mondo A GO! GO!, but the activity has gotten worse the smell has gotten so bad that it made Tony want to puke, things were being placed in areas that he didn't want them to be, and worse he actually been punched in the face while he eating his lunch. Sometimes things were actually thrown at him like a microwave that flew off the counter and smashed into the wall just inches from his face.

Then one night while he was sleeping Tony woke up to an agonizing pain on his chest, it felt like he was being stabbed multiple times he also feels a rope go around his neck and strangle him along with the feeling of being beaten. The next morning when he looked in the mirror he found cuts on his chest, a bruise on his neck, and two black eyes.

And so Tony was doomed for eternity, the sprits of Ed, Edd N Eddy haunt him where ever he goes, attacking him at pure random and they will not rest until he dies. Which would be soon as he would die after a mysterious car crash.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

* * *

My name is Nazz Van Bartonschmee, I'm the most popular and most prettiest girl in Peach Creek. I've got most of the boys wrapped around my finger, well except Jimmy and Rolf but they don't matter. What matters is that I get all the attention from the others because as I said I'm the most prettiest girl in Peach Creek and I will strongly defend that title.

What do I mean you ask? Well to put it simply I kind of have a dark side and get kind of violent when other pretty girls show up. I threaten them when were alone, vandalize their homes, stalk them, beat them up, and sometime I may have killed a few like this one girl name Jessie.

One day while we were alone in the locker room after cheerleading practice, I punched her right in the head while she wasn't looking knocking her out in the process, I took her to my basement and tied her up in a chair, then I waited for her to wake up. When she did that's when the fun began, I smiled as I listened to her screams of agony as I tortured her. I pulled out her fingernails, put hot wax on her skin, plucked her eyebrows one by one, took a pair of scissors and cut her nose off, jammed a Lego in her foot, pulled out three teeth, stuck a needle in her eye.  
And for the piece of resistance, I used my chainsaw to cut her into pieces.

After that I clean the guts, blood, and body parts off my basement floor and walls, and then cleaned myself up and went to bed.

So here is a warning to any pretty girl, stay out of Peach Creek or I'll get you.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

* * *

The town of Peach Creek was once a lively town, with children playing outdoors, adults working in the stores, construction site, and junkyard, but it isn't like that anymore. Now the town is deserted with no one around, the buildings abandon, cars parked for eternity, and on the streets were skeletons with clothes still on them, all of them were in a different position when they died.

But throughout this desolate wasteland there is actually one person who survived the great dyeing. That person was Eddy who was now forty years old, he had a gray beard on his face, ragged clothes, and sad, tired eyes.  
Eddy had stayed in his old house for years, never once leaving Peach Creek. Sure he could leave anytime, but Eddy decided to stay because he knew that the great dyeing was his fault and he didn't disserve any happiness after for what he did.

Years ago while he waited for Double Dee to return from the bathroom, Eddy was as usual poking around Double Dee's stuff. There was nothing interesting besides a beaker with black liquid inside; Eddy picked it up to give it a closer look then he got startled after he heard the bathroom door open, the result accidently made him throw it out the window and the beaker crashed into the ground spilling the black liquid everywhere.

When Double Dee got back Eddy acted like nothing happen and the two went out for the day.

What he didn't know however is that when the black liquid got evaporated, it came back down as poisonous rain. People caught outside had their skin burned alive and if that wasn't enough the rain hit some food stands, so when people who had managed to get into shelter from the rain were burned from inside out as the now poisonous food got into their stomachs.

When the rain stopped the death didn't end as the water from the rain got into the main water supply, and when the surviving people got a drink they dealt with what the other people who ate the food had experienced.

A few people that manage to survive moved away as quickly as they can, as they didn't want to risk getting killed to.

Eddy manage to survive by being inside, eating chips, and drinking soda for the past few days. When the poisonous water, rain, and food were gone Eddy horrifically discovered the whole town dead with his friends, parents, neighborhood kids, and some pets. With some investigating he found out that the black stuff was a powerful poison that Double Dee accidently made, he was going to safely get rid of it on that day when Eddy accidently threw it out the window and released the great dyeing.

So Eddy stayed in Peach Creek due to his guilty mind and would remain in Peach Creek until his bones join the others on the deserted Cul-Da-Sac.


	6. Chapter 6

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to Steamlover4**

* * *

Fredrick the vampire may not be the most famous vampire or the most powerful, and the laughing stock of the whole vampire race. But that didn't stop him from ruling over a small portion of land or town.  
He was in a long slumber in his coffin deep underground, when someone from the surface read a magical spell that forced him awake from his eternal slumber. Fredrick's coffin burst from the ground and when Fredrick opened it he saw a boy with yellow skin, wearing a green jacket sitting on a log reading a comic book.

Fredrick didn't know why the kid was out here in the middle of night, but he didn't care, all he cared about is satisfying his thirst for blood. He slowly crept up to him like a cat, when he got within striking distance, he lunge and got the kid drinking the blood out of his body easily, which turned him into a vampire.

From there it turned into a zombie like outbreak, the kid bit another kid and a kid bit another kid. Within ten hours the entire children of Peach Creek had turned into bloodsucking creatures of the night. Fredrick took it upon himself to become ruler of the town, he build himself a castle out of cardboard boxes and got himself a crown from a kid meal. He now rules Peach Creek with kind of a iron fist.

The kids kind of follow his rules but not really most of the time, as they found him to be quite a nuisance. But one thing can be said, if anyone living enters their area they will find themselves to be the next meals of the vampire kids.


	7. Chapter 7

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Rolf stumbled out his room in an almost drunken way, he clenched his arm in pain as it was throbbing worse then it did last night. Last night as Rolf was tending to his cow, he accidently pulled to hard on the utter and the cow turned and bit him on the arm.  
Rolf's blood gushes out of his arm as he clenched it. Rolf rushed back inside to clean it up and put a bandage on it, after that he looked out his window and shook his fist,  
"Son of swine, Rolf shall give you a popper punishment for biting Rolf's arm first thing tomorrow morning."

The throbbing of his arm had went away as Rolf climbed into bed, and at first Rolf thought that it was over. But when the early morning sun rose that's when it started to throb again, Rolf raced into his bathroom to see what was wrong with it and what he could do to stop it. But when he looked in the mirror to his horror he saw that his ears were extending out into floppy cow like ears.

Rolf then looked down to his hands, they were shaking and turning black as his fingers merged into one another. Two bumps appear on Rolf's head they extend out into long sharp horns. Rolf's legs go backwards as they grew larger, forcing him onto all fours, his shoes were thrown off revealing hoofs for his feet along with his hands. Rolf's body grows larger into cow size tearing off his clothes. Rolf's face then extends outward with whiskers growing on his face.  
White and black fur grows all overs his body.

When Rolf's nana opened the door, she was tackled and stabbed by Rolf's sharp horns before being violently eaten.

What Rolf has become is a werecow and unlike the werewolf, werecows don't change on full moons instead they change in the day and turn back to a human at night. But they were still killers and can still only be killed with silver objects.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Jimmy jumped into bed with glee, he had a very long day and was excited to have a nice long rest as well as entering dreamland. He shuts off his lamp and curls right into his covers falling right to sleep.

The room was silent with only the streetlights creating a little bit of light. By the stroke of midnight everything was still quite in the room, everything except the sound of his closet door opening slowly. It opened up to show the complete darkness of inside the closet, from the darkness a skinny gray arm with a large hand with razor sharp claws at end of each finger tip emerged.

The arm stretches abnormally out towards Jimmy, it hovered over his body for a moment and then grabbed him by the waist. Jimmy woke up screaming as he was quickly pulled out of his bed and into his closet, he got held down to the floor, sharp teeth clenched his head and ripped it out of Jimmy's body where it got eaten whole. The creature in the closet then proceeds to feast on Jimmy's body, tearing the flesh off and swallowing it like a crocodile.

When it was done, it tossed his pajamas out of the closet like pieces of trash and slams the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

* * *

The area around Peach Creek and Lemon Brook had fallen to zombies, zombies had taken control of the area with only a few handful of people fighting to survive in these dead towns. The zombie apocalypse started when a meteor crash landed into a cemetery, the meteor contained some radiation while up in space, the radiation from it soaked into the ground and made the dead come back to live.

They rose from their graves and headed for the cul-da-sac. Now these zombies were different from your typical zombies as the radiation had actually made large brains grow inside them making them intelligent, so intelligent that they ambushed their first victims instead of just running in the open mindlessly attacking everyone in sight. They let one person go with a bite turning them into intelligent zombies.

A few months later when people finally learned about the zombies, they tried to fight back by using traps and while that did take out a few of them; the zombies learned of these traps and avoided them as well as making their own. Such as using nets, dropping things on top of human from roofs, and tricking them by disguising their freshly turned ones into quivering living humans and when a group shows up to help they find themselves ambushed by a large group of zombies, it works every time.

The zombies also learned how to use tools and weapons such as guns, they learned that it was more quicker to just shoot people from a distance instead of just chasseing them down. Two years of this kept happening until the Zombies learned that if they kept killing these humans then they will run out of food, so they decided to make farms. The farms or slaughter camps as the handful of humans I mention earlier were kept in them.

They were held in heavy steel door cells. Every week one person was selected to be a meal, while another one was chosen to become a zombie. The zombies kept the population up by force breeding, they put a man and women in a special cell and made them breed.

One day the zombies hopped to spread their population around the globe, but until that day happens they have to settle in these towns for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

 **Credit for this idea goes to Hot Sauce.**

* * *

Ed laughed happily as he ran through the remote part of the forest, Double Dee and Eddy were out with their families today leaving Ed by himself. But Ed didn't mind as he went off happily into the forest while pretending to fight the evil mutants of planet A!

He then comes across a old wooden hut in the middle of a clearing, Ed's eyes glowed in curiosity, he walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. The door open and revealed two women who looked down at Ed in annoyance as they didn't like visitors, the reason because they were secretly witches.  
"What do you want kid?" One in blond hair asked.

"Hello my name is Ed. Would you like some company?"

"No, now go away!" The other in red hair shouted and then slammed the door on his face. They barely took one step away from the door before it started knocking again, they look at each other in annoyance before they turned back and opened it again, Ed stood there smiling. The red hair witch spoke in a harsh tone, "I told you to go away!"

But Ed didn't listen, instead he looked past them and stared at a pot with bubbly liquid in it. Ed barged in and headed towards it, much to the witches astonishment who just stood their in disbelieve that this boy had just barged right into their hut.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" The blond one shouted.

"What's this?"

"Its a potion that gets rid of body odor, we worked on it all week. There now you know now get out!" The red hair one barked.

Ed touched the top of the pot and moved forward, causing it to move and fall onto the ground spilling the liquid everywhere. "Oops sorry." The witches were shocked at first, but then they turned red in anger as their hard work was just spilled onto the floor.  
"OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT KID!"  
The two pull out a spell book and together they cast a spell that turned Ed into a large, grey, three horned monster. They smiled as they thought that he would beg to turn back into a human, but to their surprise Ed smiled with joy, "Horary I am a monster, my fantasy has come true!"  
Ed then ran out of the hut, and into the forest while growling and roaring. Leaving the witches bewildered.

"That's a strange boy."

"Don't worry sister, I'm sure he'll find our spell horrible in no time."

 _Four weeks later_

The two witches couldn't take it anymore! For the past weeks that boy who they had turned into a monster kept making howling noises nonstop, and they were reaching their limit.

"THAT BOY IS DRIVING ME CRAZY SUSAN!"

"I know Stella, but I have a idea."

"Which is?"

"He loves being a monster right, so we turn him back into a human."

"But he's annoying as a human to."

"You want to hear him howl for more weeks."

"Okay lets do it."

Stella and Susan grabbed the spell book and went outside, they spotted him swinging through the trees. They open the spell book and began to speak the spell that would turn Ed back into a human, but Ed banged against a tree and due to his strength the tree tipped and fell right on top of the two witches, crushing them both. Without them Ed remains as a monster, though he didn't mind as he loved every second it.

As for the Susan and Stella they weren't so lucky, when they entered into hell the first person they met was Fredfredburger and he started to annoy them by asking them for tacos.


	11. Chapter 11

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Six year old Lee Kanker held her two younger sisters back as she watched her mother fight with her new stepfather Butch. They yelled at each other over the child care of May, Butch didn't want anything to with her and wanted her dropped off at an orphanage, but her mother wasn't having any of that.

Out of her three fathers Lee hated Butch the most as he was an alcoholic, on drugs, physically and verbally abuses her and her sisters, and worse of all when their alone he touches her in her privates.

One day was really bad, he got home drunk one day and unfortunately she and Marie were in his way. He starts to beat them with his belt and didn't stop until they were both badly bruised and bloody. Marie and her had to spend four days in the hospital while he made up lie about them falling down the basement stairs.

Now in present time she had watch her two parents fight; her mother pushes him, then he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her onto her back as he strangled her. Her two sisters cried behind her, but Lee didn't as she knew she had to take action to save her mother. Lee grabs a nearby vase and smashes it on Butch's head, Butch fell off her mother and clenched his head in pain.  
Lee grabs a sharp broken piece and stabbed him in the chest multiple times, blood splatters on her every time she stabs him. Lee only stopped when her mother pulled her off Butches now lifeless corpse, Lee then turns around and hugged her mother tightly as she cried her eyes out along with her mother and sisters.

* * *

One year has passed since Lee killed Butch, they had buried his body in a remote place and told police that he had simply ran off on them. Thankfully they believed them and since Butch had no friends no one questions this story.

But Lee's mother knew they had to move someday as she knew that someone will question that story, but that day would have to wait as she didn't have enough money. For Lee and her sisters however that night has change them, they now knew that if you want things to go your way then use violence. They also promise themselves that if they find some boyfriends in the future, they would make it clear that they would be the ones to be in control.


	12. Chapter 12

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Kevin had learned the hard way of doing dangerous stunts. As one day Rolf had dared him to do some tricks at the construction site, Kevin gladly accepted the dare and did all shorts of tricks on his bike. At first he was doing really great, that was until his bike went over a sharp nail that popped one of his tires.

The result made his bike go out of control and crash right in front of a moving steamroller, Kevin wasn't fast enough to get up and was crushed like a bug under the vehicles large wheel. Now his ghost haunts the area and when its the right conditions you can see him ride his ghost bike around the construction site doing tricks for all eternity while he makes ghostly moans of pain.

His body was flat, head is split open revealing his brain, one eye is out of its sockets, arms were dangling over a very thin layer of skin, bones poked out from his right knee, and dried blood smeared his whole body. They say you would die of fright if you seen him and be forced to join his bike gang. But overall Kevin's spirit was doomed to haunt the construction site forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs Cartoon Network.**

* * *

"Double Dee?"

"Yes Ed?"

"I don't think were in Peach Creek anymore?"

Ed was quite right on that as he and all the other kids of Peach Creek have found themselves in a black dimension, they don't know how they got here; all they remember is decorating their houses for Halloween when a bright, blinding light appears in sky and suddenly they found themselves in iron cages.

"You are very right you big loaf." The kids look out of their cages and see two red eyes along with a creepy smile staring at them through the darkness.  
"Who the heck are you?" Kevin asked.

"I am nightmare entity! I am the embodiment of fear itself, the producer of nightmares, and on this fine Halloween night I shall give you your darkest fears. Who knows you might live through this, but lets face it you wont."

"LET US OUT YOU STUPID FACE!" Sarah shouted as she rattled her cage bars.

Nightmare Entity looks at her with a sinister smile, "Your first!"

Sarah hears a poof behind her, she turns to see a bunch of dolls with little sharp teeth smiling and creepily giggling at her. Sarah screams in agony as they dog piled on her.  
"BABY SISTER!" Ed screamed, suddenly tons of cleaning supplies landed on top of him. "NO EVIL SOAP!"

"Your twisted man!" Kevin shouted, just then the top of his cage turned to needles, the needles slowly fall on top of Kevin.

"KEVIN!" Nazz yelled, a mirror appears in front of her. Nazz looks at her reflection in horror as her face becomes ugly to the point that she looks like a witch.

For Rolf his old nemesis the wolf appeared in front of him and slowly ate his sheep.

Jimmy it was large hairy tarantulas crawling all over him.

Johnny he had to forcefully watch Plank get lowered into a wood chipper.

The Kankers their father Butch was resurrected as a zombie and attacked them.

Eddy his brother appeared as a demon and started playing extreme uncle with him.

And for Double Dee mud, garbage, and all shorts of messy stuff spilled on him, along with things getting unorganized, and getting hit with dodge balls.

Nightmare Entity laughed at his tortured victims before he turns to look at you.

"I hope you enjoyed my game of horrors though out this month, and I must thank the people that gave me the idea's for some of my games. Oh how I wish this can go on forever, but alas the month is over and all the ghouls and monsters must return to their resting places. But don't you think that I'm done, as after all I'm fear itself so I have a year long job to do. So I'll see you in your nightmares."

Nightmare Entity goes into a laughing fit as he disappears into the darkness.

 **Happy Halloween.**


End file.
